


Ocupações

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Alguém está com ciúmes...





	Ocupações

Percy tinha um pouco de esperança que suas filhas fossem puxar a ele naquele aspecto, mas não. Assim como os irmãos dele, Lucy e a pequena Molly eram loucas por quadribol. Ele sabia que ele devia se sentir feliz por isso, afinal talvez teria sido bem mais complicado tê-las aceitando ele começar a namorar após o divórcio se elas não estivessem animadas demais pela pessoa que ele estava namorando ser o astro da Puddlemere United. E ainda assim, incomodava ele, especialmente agora que Oliver estava presente quase o tempo todo.

“Eu acho que as meninas gostam mais de você do que elas gostam de mim” ele confessou uma noite após Oliver lhe perguntar o que estava lhe incomodando.

“Não seja tolo, você é o pai delas, elas gostam de você bem mais. Elas só acham que eu sou mais legal do que você”

“O que você dizer com isso ?”

“Que eu sou mais legal do que você. Ou pelo menos meu trabalho é. Ninguém pode discordar com isso”

“Eu posso discordar e eu discordo. O trabalho do ministério afeta toda a comunidade magica, parar um bola de passar por um aro não”

“Tradução : eu tenho o trabalho mais legal do mundo, e você não”

“Você é um idiota”

“Mas um idiota que conseguiu para as meninas ingressos camarote para o final do campeonato. E um idiota que merece um beijo”

Percy sorriu, com isso pelo menos ele podia concordar.


End file.
